Efêmero
by Lavi Black
Summary: Sonhos são realidades efêmeras.


**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo não me pertence. Créditos a S. Meyer. Eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso.

**Música: **The Archive of Lost Dreams, Tarja Turunen.

**Efêmero**

_Longe da luz para chegar sob de um véu de neblina_

_Inúmeras histórias deixadas para descansar em paz_

Alguém como eu jamais poderia ver seus sonhos sendo realizados. Como um ser como eu poderia ter tal privilégio? Minha existência depende da morte de outros, como alguém que comete tal pecado poderia receber a benção de ver seus sonhos se tornarem realidade? Não, mesmo que eu passe pelo tempo procurando desesperadamente por uma chance de redenção, não adiantará, meus sonhos permanecerão o que são: ilusões criadas por minha mente cansada da realidade.

Por mais que eu deseje ter uma vida normal, que eu tente ter uma vida assim, ainda não sinto como se o que fizesse estivesse certo. Mesmo tendo um "pai", uma "mãe", "irmãos" e "irmãs", eu ainda não me sinto na realidade ao qual pertenço. Talvez a vida que levo seja apenas um sonho e minha realidade seja aquela que tanto temo, cheia de solidão, dor e escuridão.

Ah, mas o que adianta pensar, sonhar? Nada em mim jamais irá mudar. Meu corpo não envelhecerá, meus poderes não definharão, minha mente não enfraquecerá. O tempo jamais correrá para mim na mesma velocidade em que corro para ele, através dele. Não, na verdade, não existe velocidade. O tempo está parado para mim assim como eu estou parado para ele.

Um quadro vivo em um mundo imutável, em uma alma inalterável. Se eu olhar para o céu, eu verei um perfeito reflexo do meu interior: opaco, escuro, vazio. Só queria que, assim como o céu, meu interior fosse silencioso. Minha mente parece mergulhada em um profundo oceano de palavras, vozes de diferentes tons que se atropelam e se misturam, parecendo tentar apagar toda sanidade que me resta. Sei como silenciá-las, separá-las, mas mesmo que o faça, o silêncio não nasce. Ainda há essa voz silenciosa que sussurra incessantemente que jamais serei o que almejo ser, que nunca passarei do demônio, do monstro que sou, que jamais poderei mudar.

Desviar minha atenção não funciona, nada pode me fazer deixar de ouvir essa voz. Ou talvez haja. Como a imagem de profundos olhos marrons, do tom da terra que rodeia minha casa. Íris escuras que escondem uma mente que não consigo ouvir, pensamentos que não consigo desvendar. Uma mente silenciosa, como desejo que a minha seja.

A dona de tais olhos desvia o olhar, escondendo o marrom de mim. Sinto vontade de pedir para que ela volte a me olhar, que me mostre novamente aquele doce silêncio, mas não faço nada, permaneço imóvel como uma estátua de mármore. De que adianta pedir? De que adianta olhá-la, admirá-la se não posso tocá-la, tê-la em meus braços?

Se algum dia minha pele fria ousar tocar a pele macia dela, a única consequência será a destruição e então não mais haverá o silêncio. Existirá o grito, a dor, a agonia. Meu toque não pode trazer nada de bom a ela, não importa que desculpa eu tente inventar. Minha presença será uma ameaça a cada segundo da vida dela.

Ah, como eu queria que somente o silêncio da mente dela me tentasse! Para completar o quadro da amarga tentação tem que haver esse doce cheiro? Cheiro de sangue que queima minha garganta, meu peito, como se uma fogueira tivesse sido acendida no interior do meu corpo. Sangue que desperta o desejo, que faz nascer o veneno. Oh, Deus, termine essa tortura, afaste-a de mim!

_Enviamos medos interiores para o oceano marcar_

_Esperando os levar para longe da costa_

_Crenças profundas de bilhões de almas_

_Ansiando desejos de achar um caminho de volta para casa_

Afastar-me é tão doloroso quanto me aproximar. Se estou perto, desejo o sangue que corre pelas veias e cora a pele pálida. Se estou longe, anseio o silêncio que aquieta minha mente. O que posso fazer? Que caminho de agonia posso escolher, a qual tortura devo sucumbir? Ah, já não importa mais. Preciso do fogo do desejo para me lembrar de quem sou e do silêncio para esquecer e só há um meio de conseguir ambos.

Longe e perto ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo estando ao lado dela, a ausência de palavras é como um oceano que nos separa. Ao respirar, sinto o desejo se rebelar em meu peito. Ao olhá-la vejo o marrom da ausência de som. É uma tortura. Uma agonia agridoce. Não posso me aproximar mais ou corro o risco de perder o controle, não posso me afastar demais ou corro o risco de perder o que me resta de sanidade.

Não há nada que possa fazer além de me deixar derrotar por essas sensações, de me ajoelhar diante dessa tortura, de me colocar propositalmente no limite do desejo e me controlar com todas as minhas forças. É como sonhar: você se prende a uma realidade que sabe que não pode durar. Você caminha por um mundo que sabe que não é real.

E, assim, tendo plena consciência da impossibilidade da realização dos meus sonhos, eu continuo a sonhar. Silenciosamente ao lado dela, pois entre a dor e agonia, uma mistura dos dois é o caminho que devo escolher para mantê-la segura da realidade que meus sonhos escondem.

_A última no desconhecido_

_A detentora dos nossos sonhos escritos_


End file.
